


My Dearest

by annihilated_nights



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, Declarations Of Love, Goodbyes, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annihilated_nights/pseuds/annihilated_nights
Summary: Jack has to leave, and that kills David.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 8





	My Dearest

“You’re really going…” David sighed, his eyes worried as the realization of Jack’s departure washed over him for what had to be the fifth time that day. Jack was going off to Santa Fe, only for a few months, but even so, it killed David. It was clear to him why Jack needed to go, he needed to make money, set up a living; plain and simple. But even so, he knew it would ruin him to be apart from Jack for so long.

“I’ll be back Davey.” Jack gave a weak smile, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, letting his fingertips rest against David’s cheek as he did it, his breath warming David’s skin, though the sun was committed to that already this time of year. “I promise,” Jack whispered after a moment.

David initially wanted to see Jack off at the train yards, but they both knew that would only make things more difficult. It hurt enough to say their goodbyes now, outside in the sun on the paved road near the tenements. 

“Will you write?” David asked, his deep blue eyes lighting up.

“Of course, every day,” Jack said, his expression softening as he reached out to run his fingers through his partner’s curls. “Maybe I’ll send some news every so often.” His voice held a joking tone though he hardly smiled. And as David looked back at him, the sincerity in his eyes as he messed with his hair, he knew almost for certain, though he didn’t say it aloud, that Jack would miss him terribly.

“Alright, and I’ll write to you,” David said, letting a smile cross his expression, though it wasn’t exactly easy to feel the same way within; at least now.

Jack smiled, silent for a moment as he let his arm fall, sliding his hand into his pocket “Hey, take care of Les for me, alright? You’ll have one less guy to worry about for a while.”

“You know I always worry about you, Jack… It’s always been my—”

“—second nature… I know Dave.” Jack let out a sigh, “You always knew how to look out for me.”

David smiled softly, their goodbye was beginning to drag on, though it seemed like only seconds they’d been standing together. “Of course I did… and I will- take care of Les I mean.”

Jack nodded, his eyes glassy as he held his head up high, “Alright, well, I have to go.”

“I’ll be here,” David said, he wanted to smile, put on a brave face as Jack did, but he couldn’t bring himself to any longer. 

Jack began to turn away but hesitated. He looked back at David, soaking up his disconsolate expression, before pulling him close by the waist and kissing him, it was a short kiss, shorter than either of them wanted, but given the number of windows surrounding the street, and how hard the departure had already become, it had to be. 

David let his hand fall from Jack’s chest once they pulled apart, averting his eyes from Jack’s own to the dusty ground at their feet. He only realized he’d begun to cry when Jack gently lifted his chin and brushed the water from his cheeks.

“It’ll be alright Davey,” Jack whispered.

David didn’t reply, he nodded slightly, watching Jack give him one last look of sympathy before turning away, starting in the direction of the station. David could only bring himself to watch him go for a moment, long enough to see him fix his cowboy hat on his head, before looking away. He crossed his arms, letting out a breath, then turning back to head in the opposite direction, back to the doors of the tenement building.

This whole thing only reminded David of the strike, it had been at least three years since then; still, the image of Jack leaving on the carriage, even though he didn’t really leave, killed David. Things were clearly different now, they knew how they really felt about each other, and David knew Jack wasn’t going to Santa Fe for the same reason he’d previously wanted to. If he were, he wouldn’t promise to return, he simply wouldn’t have a reason to. 

Everything felt alright when Jack was there, he made life interesting, to say the least, and David highly anticipated things would quickly grow dull without him. It may seem ridiculous, given the circumstances, and how young they were, hardly even men, but Jack wasn’t just a fling, he wasn’t temporary, and David knew that was mutual, even if unspoken. He’d especially know now, anticipating Jack’s return, anxiously tapping his foot against the wood flooring every morning, waiting most impatiently for a pale envelope with his name scribbled onto the outside, in the jumbled font of that wild cowboy’s. He knew reading those letters would only make him miss Jack even more, but maybe it was all supposed to be that way. David knew he loved Jack, and he was certain Jack loved him in return, yet they hadn’t said it aloud, at least not in those words. It was hard for Jack to say things like that when he never had to— when he never really loved anyone the way he loved David; enough to have to say it. But David knew, Jack’s eyes were always so honest and sincere, his touch always gentle; His smile at David’s rambling or the sudden sharp memory he had when it came to David’s quirks and mannerisms, it was all of that and more that kept him certain, and neither of them had to speak a word for it.


End file.
